1. Field of the Invention
This invention has to do with an apparatus for the generation of pressure amplification suitable for use in projecting a projectile. A controlled chemical reaction is sustained by precisely controlling the power applied to a fuel delivering plasma generator in communication with a source of oxidizer fluid. Upon reaction of the fuel and the oxidizer, or simply the oxidation of the plasma, pressure in the reaction chamber is dramatically increased resulting in sufficient pressure to power a projectile at significant velocity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention draws from the combined technology of liquid propellant propulsion technology and electrothermal propulsion technology neither of which teach this hybrid combination.
In liquid propellant technology one or more fluids can be combined to generate a chemical reaction that produces pressure to power a projectile. The metering and mixing of the two fluids is difficult to control and therefore is subject to the risk of catastrophic failure or at least erratic performance. Usually mechanical means require seal and metering technology which is unreliable and so expensive as to be unjustifiable in a high production environment.
The electrothermal propulsion system is a new technology that utilizes the electrical output of an inductive or capacitive network which condenses a pulse from an electrical generating source and energizes the cathode of the system. Dielectric breakdown plasma is directed to a chamber containing an inert working fluid which is vaporized to provide gas pressure to eject or propel a projectile. All of the projectile energy is derived from the electrical power pulse. The resulting device has the serious drawback of being extremely bulky due to the excessive size of the electrical power supply which makes the unit difficult to integrate with desirable platforms for use as projectile launchers.